


Playtime

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Shuhei, Consensual Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kensei, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “Don’t give me that look. What do I always say? Use your words.”
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 20





	Playtime

“Don’t ruin the couch.”    
  
Shuhei whined at that commanding tone. Naturally, his Captain always had to toy with him and push him to such extremes. Made to masturbate in front of his Taicho was definitely not how the Lieutenant had previously pictured his future. The present was filled with sexual acts more perverted than the rest. Right now being one of them.    
  
“Don’t give me that look. What do I always say? Use your words.”    
  
“Mnn, C-Captain please…”    
  
“The  **_right_ ** words kitten.”    
  
“Master..” Shuhei choked out, feeling dizzy as he continued to jerk himself off, legs spread wide enough for his lover to get the best view. He was too far gone to complain about the soreness in his legs, or express the embarrassment he’d been feeling earlier. Whenever Kensei started calling him kitten, Shuhei always went into a certain headspace. Nothing to be alarmed by though. His Captain always made sure to never take things too far or threaten Hisagi’s trust in him.    
  
A strangled noise escaped the Lieutenant's lips.    
  
Kensei took in the stunning view, a large grin spreading across his face. He eyed the needy little movements from the couch, how his needy lieutenant ran a tongue over his bottom lip to wet the flesh. How those hips bucked up in an invitation, expressing more than had been expressed verbally. Oh, how could he deny such a pretty little request? He wouldn’t humiliate Shuhei by refusing that.    
  
Stepping forth, and seizing his Lieutenant's hair in his fist, lips crashed together, the Captain taking hold of those thighs. He gave a squeeze of that ample skin for good measure, before forcing them open. He made quick work of his own pants and nestled between them. Hot length grinding against the wanting holes. Teeth knock as he forces his tongue past his kitten’s lips.    
  
But it wasn’t enough apparently for Hisagi. His eyes didn’t have that complete hazy, out of it look that Kensei always liked to see. He broke from the kiss, nipping the bottom lip to muffle his lover’s grumbling whine at the connection being ended too soon. The Captain shifted, pressing his tip against that cute, needy ass but not giving his lover what he needed just yet.    
  
“Words again. Haven’t got all day kitten.” Kensei growled out, reaching over for a bottle of lube, the cap giving a sharp pop as he uncapped it before pouring some on the tip of his length. He nearly groaned from how good it felt to give his cock and few prepping jerks to coat it in the lube’s slickness.    
  
“Please take me Master.”    
  
That’s all Kensei needed to hear. Within moments their bodies connected as he thrust in, forcing that tight hole wide open. He grunted once into the man's ear, pinning his lover against the back of the couch, leaving their chest pressed together. Hisagi was so tight and hot. Almost too tight as if he’d cum too soon-    
  
_ Well, speak of the devil.  _ _  
_   
Panting, Shuhei looked like the pleasured wreck he was being coated in his own load of seed. From the looks of it, he’d been so sensitive that the Lieutenant had managed to climax from being penetrated.    
  
Ah, but that wasn’t good. Kensei didn’t allow his pet to come before him. Guess that meant this was going to run all night long. “Naughty kitten, that deserves punishment.”    
  
“T-Then please punish me.” 

“Heh, can’t refuse that now can I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, and the summary succcccks, but I hope you all still liked it! This was a request of a friend of mine.


End file.
